The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aster plant, botanically known as Aster dumosa and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kiestrbl’.
The new Aster is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bretzenheim, Germany. The objective of the program is to create or discover new potted Aster cultivars that have a uniform plant growth habit and freely flowering habit.
The new Aster originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1997, in Bretzenheim, Germany, of a proprietary selection of Aster dumosa identified as code number 98-s-1495, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Aster dumosa identified as code number 98-r-1494, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aster was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1998, as a single flowering plant from within the resulting progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Bretzenheim, Germany. The selection of the new Aster was based on its uniform plant growth habit and freely flowering habit, and attractive ray floret coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aster by terminal vegetative cuttings was first conducted in Bretzenheim, Germany. Asexual reproduction by cuttings and by tissue culture has shown that the unique features of this new Aster are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.